marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Unstoppable Wasp Vol 2 5
Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * * Dr. Stein * Mrs. Smith * * * * * * * * * * * * Priya's uncle * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** **** ***** ***** ***** ** * ** Nadia's Crystal Lab Items: * and * Nadia's necklace * * Vehicles: * ''Innerspace'' submersible pod | Synopsis1 = Nadia is shocked at the fact that Ying had just struck her. Ying points out that she had just struck her girlfriend Shay in trying to keep her from her lab and is disgusted that Nadia attempts to justify that. Things get worse when Taina butts in and attacks Nadia for not being around when they were attacked and is horrified that Nadia actually tried to fix her own medical problems. Shay tries to get Nadia to stay put until Janet gets back, but when she refuses and tries to escape into the lab, she steals the pendant holding the lab and hides behind Ying. When Nadia tries to reach for Shay, Ying kicks Nadia away, causing her to flip out and fly into a rage in an attempt to get the pendant back. Alexis tries to hold back Nadia, only for her to shrink away and return to normal size, kicking her in the back of the head. She barely strikes Priya before Ying tries to use a sleeper hold on her. This only enrages Nadia further and begins pummeling her old friend until Shay surrenders and gives back the pendant. Nadia doesn't understand why everyone is reacting so poorly to how she acted and retreats into the Microverse. To Priya's dismay, the other girls disappear - Shay goes to take Ying for a walk so she can get her senses back together, while Taina drags Alexis back home in anger. Priya, in shock over the fact that they ran off and left her alone, calls Janet and lets her know what's going on. Despite Janet telling her to stay put, Priya realizes Nadia is in real danger and, needing to get to her, discovers Janet's first Wasp uniform. Inside Nadia's necklace, Priya finds Nadia on the roof of her lab where the latter is suffering from the other end of her manic episode, depressed and upset at herself for attacking her friends and considering herself the villain of her own story, not the hero. She feels that she doesn't deserve to be around anyone and that perhaps the world is better off without her. As she tries to inch herself off the rooftop, Priya tearfully stops her and tells her the story of her brother, a neurosurgeon hopeful whose own untreated episodes led to his suicide. She tells Nadia that she is loved, not only by her, but by all of her friends, and if she disappeared, everyone would be guilt-stricken by the sudden turn of events. Thankfully, it's enough to bring Nadia back off the ledge, commenting about how silly the headgear on Janet's first costume was and how it distracted her from wiping away Priya's tears. However, the warm moment is interrupted when Priya ends up getting shocked, the Pym Particle generator on the costume's belt is damaged and will cause Priya to return to her normal size, which would be deadly within the Microverse. Despite her wings being damaged, Nadia grabs on to Priya and pulls her out of her pendant just in time for the effects to wear off. After tearing away the generator, the girls relax with Priya amusingly realizing that the costume was just a tad too small for her being the reason for the generator's damage. At that point, Janet and Bobbi return to find the girls, and while Bobbi pokes fun at the old costume, Priya apologizes for donning it and charging after Nadia. When Janet asks Nadia if she's alright, she tearfully tells her that she isn't, that she might be bipolar, and that she can't handle it alone. As Janet reassures Nadia, she, Priya, and Bobbi all hug Nadia in reassurance. | Solicit = Nadia believed that when A.I.M. attacked her lab, she had reached rock bottom. She was wrong. And now she is finding out that she has more in common with her father than she ever knew. This issue of UNSTOPPABLE WASP will change everything about Nadia’s life. | Notes = * This issue's installment of the "Agents of G.I.R.L." mailbox has an interview with Chris Ceary, M.S., who discusses eccentricities of bipolar disorder, the episodes that come with it, and how one should treat it. It also has a phone number to the National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included